For children's enjoyment, toy manufacturers have created dolls and the like having various interactive features, such as moving parts, sound effects, etc. In the past, dolls have been created that mimic or simulate various human or animal actions and behaviors, such as drinking, eating, excreting, walking, and crying, among others. Adding such features to dolls often requires the inclusion of mechanical, electrical, or electromechanical components. Many of these components may be partially or completely exposed and can cause significant dangers to the users of the dolls, such as children. For instance, a child's hair, fingers, clothing, etc., can be snagged or caught by a mechanical or electromechanical component and cause the child injury.
Thus, there is a need in the art for dolls and the like that simulate selected human and animal actions without exposing a user, such as a child, to danger or injury.